


只因你在 Because you live

by RickyLover



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YJ背景，大少马戏团那一集，答应帮马戏团长再完成最后的演出。而那场演出，Wally悄悄使用超能力地赶来看他表演。</p>
            </blockquote>





	只因你在 Because you live

Dick又一次站上高台。底下是山呼海啸的人群，夺目的光束照射着他，红白花色的表演服勾勒出少年优雅而稚嫩的线条。

 

他的脸上绽开灿烂的微笑，犹如干净透明的玻璃杯中倾倒出的第一杯深红的酒，足以开启一场盛大无比的宴席。

 

而这个笑容只是习惯使然。曾经他被要求在做每个动作的时候都得展现笑容，不能倦怠，因为他是马戏团的杂技演员，观众需要他什么样，他就得训练成什么样，他以此为生，并以此为傲。于是他一次一次的练习，把笑容融入无数个日夜的汗水中。最终他成为这个传奇飞人家族中合格的一员，与他的父母一起为数以万计的观众带来一场又一场精彩绝伦的演出。

 

他得到的奖励是母亲温柔的亲吻和父亲温暖的拥抱。

 

他曾一度以为自己是世界上最幸福的孩子。不过在他尚且短暂的人生中，那大概是很久远的回忆了。

 

虽说笑容是习惯，但此时此刻却是出于真心。他曾经以什么样的身份活过，就不会厌弃那种生活。他尽量享受生命中的每一刻，把目光放在广阔的未来。他不知道自己下一次回到马戏团，站到高台至上会是什么时候。他答应老团长，帮他完成最后一场表演，今夜的他，暂时不做罗宾，他依然是，并且永远都是成长在海利马戏团的空中飞人，格雷森家族永远的骄傲。

 

他伸手抓过当他皮肤与空气摩擦，浅浅的刘海被风抚开，露出光洁的额头。空气那小小的阻力根本不足以阻挡他飞翔的自由。双脚离地，他在空中熟练地摆荡出优美的弧线，毫不费力地尽情伸展肢体，把每一个细胞都投入这场表演。

 

当他站上高台的另一端，呼吸还未及平复，他朝着观众挥手致意，台下立即爆发出欢腾的巨响，一时间，掌声、口哨声、欢呼声齐齐想起，把整场表演的气氛推向了制高点。

 

而就在那么一瞬间，他只是随意地往下看过去，他的目光落在了观众席的一角，一瞬间怔住了。仿若是生命中的注定，如同他和他注定的相遇。四目相对，即使相隔深远，依然不会错过对方脸上欣赏而满足的微笑。

 

他说不清是惊讶更多还是喜悦更多。

 

他觉得心跳加速得厉害。原来，自己其实很想让他来。

 

或许，在他那颗已经强大的内心深处，依然还是渴望着，能和他分享每一刻的喜悦。更何况，他早早答应过要给他献上一场杂技表演。这是他们之间的承诺。他只是没想到，这个承诺能够在此时此刻就兑现。

 

=========================

 

表演结束后，他几乎是一刻也等不及地扑向红发男孩。

 

他没想到，他得到的是Wally温柔的亲吻和温暖的拥抱。

 

Wally有些笨拙地将Dick拢如怀中，双手小心翼翼地轻放在Dick的后背，却只是敢轻轻地蹭过后背的布料，找不到合适的位置加重这个拥抱的力度。

 

“Dick，这是我第一次看你表演，我终于看到了你的表演，我都没法用语言形容那种惊艳。”

 

“老实说，我没料到你回来。”Dick浅笑着，面具下那双湛蓝澄澈的眼睛映出Wally的身影。

 

“我犹豫过，该不该来。你知道的，这次任务你刻意不叫上我，我知道你从没让任何人失望，但我依然担心你。你有你的顾虑，我也有我的担忧。”

 

“我知道，Wally。我犯了一个错误。”Dick轻声叹息道。我应当向我的朋友们坦诚，如果他们足够信任我，就不会质疑我的动机。”

 

“这样想才对，如果你总是隐瞒，总是一个人承担......我很难想象那会有多艰难，我不希望你过得那样沉重，你承受的够多了。”

 

Dick眼神中闪过一缕光芒。“我都知道，Wally，至少我知道我永远都可以相信你。”

 

“我只希望，你不会责怪我唐突。我过来也没和你打声招呼。”

 

“你怎么会这么想？我很开心，Wally，你能来我真的很开心。”

 

 

Wally紧绷的脸终于绽开了舒心的笑容。他把Dick前额汗湿的黑发撩到一边，正对着Dick的额心，落下属于他和Dick Grayson之间的第一个吻。

 

他不自觉地抬起手来，捧住Dick的脸庞，大拇指蹭过Dick泛着微红的脸颊。他的嘴唇流连过Dick的眉心，顺着精致挺立的鼻梁一路向下，却在吻过鼻尖的那一刻匆匆结束。

 

初吻总是青涩而仓促。但Dick却在恍惚间产生了某种类似错觉的想法，他只觉得自己大概是世界上最幸福的超级英雄。

 

“Rob......”

 

“Dick，喊我Dick。我现在可没穿小鸟装。”

 

“Dick，”Wally轻声道，“Dick，我会一直在你身边。”

 

我知道，感谢有你在，Wally。

 

 

============================

 

多少年后，Dick依然还会在梦中回忆起那个吻。

 

他嘴角带着一抹浅笑地醒来，却在醒来后的一瞬间体会到什么是怅然若失。

 

多希望你还在，Wally。


End file.
